The prior art disclosed below is basically for distributing chemicals particularly fertilizer and the like however the instant invention is for use in any basic fluid system, such as air or liquid which includes any applicable substance, including insecticides, herbicides, weed killer and the like. Nevertheless maintaining healthy growth and appearance of various plants, such as vegetables, herbs, grass, shrubs, trees, lawns, and flowers require periodic watering. When fertilizer or other chemicals are used in combination with the water the health and the growth along with the appearance of the plants is greatly enhanced.
Many chemicals particularly fertilizer may be purchased as a liquid, a powder or in the form of a solid such as a table for pellets. The powdered fertilizer is typically spread by hand, is placed into a mechanical or electric spreader. The liquid fertilizer can be sprayed or placed into a container that is attached in-line with a watering hose. When water is flowing, the water stream causes a partial vacuum that sucks up the liquid fertilizer into the water stream. The fertilizer tablets or pellets are typically applied by scattering them over the area surrounding the plants. After the area is watered the water causes the tablet or pellets to disintegrate, which in turn causes the chemical composition in the tablet or pellets to seep into the soil. The pellets or tablets can also be inserted into a container that is located in the path of the water stream, which causes the tablets or pellets to disintegrate into the water stream. The use of tablets or pellets has proven to be an economical, convenient and safe method for fertilizing plants.
Various designs of additive dispensers have been issued to provide an effective means for dispensing water soluble chemicals. However, when compared to the instant invention, the prior art inventions are relatively complex, cumbersome to use and are not as cost effective as the instant invention.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,250,910KingFeb. 17, 19814,846,403MivelazJul. 11, 19894,898,202CraigFeb. 6, 19904,971,091HoNov. 20, 19905,010,912RidingApr. 30, 19915,178,181CraigJan. 12, 19935,666,987CombsSep. 16, 19975,823,430Clark, Jr. et al.Oct. 20, 19986,173,732Davis et al.Jan. 16, 20017,690,392SarkissApr. 6, 20108,210,451Gooch et al.Jul. 3, 2012
King in U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,910 discloses an apparatus for dissolving a solid in a liquid flowing through a liquid line. A tank for holding the solid to be dissolved is in fluid contact with the liquid line utilizing an intake line and a return line. A hand operated valve and a flow meter are connected in-line with the intake line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,403 issued to Mivelaz is for an automatic additive dispenser and system which includes a container attached to a housing with a device to rupture a seal, thereby allowing the additive to enter a flow of water through the housing. Bottle additives are prevented from entering the system until the seal is ruptured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,202 of Craig teaches an applicator for solid fertilizer that is suspended in a holder in a water pressurization chamber attached to a sprinkler line system. A diluted solution is passed into the sprinkler system for application to vegetation.
Ho in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,091 discloses a dispenser for irrigation chemicals. The dispenser includes a vacuum breaker with two levels of valves for preventing backflow and permitting the dispensing of a chambered cartridge of chemicals into the water flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,912 issued to Riding discloses a container for solid fertilizer pellets having an inlet and an outlet disposed into a water supply pipe. A formation on the outlet pipe co-acts with the supply stream to aid in circulating water through the container and over the fertilizer pellets.
Craig in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,181 teaches a fertilizer applicator that employs a container with internal inlet and outlet tubes. Water is fed through an inlet-outlet tube into the bottom of the container where a solid or liquid fertilizer is dissolved, thus forming a concentrate solution. The solution is diluted with water coming through an inlet-outlet tube, which includes a venturi, the size of which controls the flow rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,987 issued to Combs is for a device that disperses solid, powder, or a tablet of liquid of chemicals into a pressurized liquid stream that treats living or growing vegetation. The device includes an upright vertical cylindrical container having internal screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,430 of Clark, Jr. et al. discloses an automatic fertilizer system for introducing liquid fertilizer, insecticide, and herbicide type chemicals into outside waterline sprinklers. An adjustable metering cap allows injection of the contents into the sprinkler water stream.
Davis, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,732 teaches a chemical feeding system for adding liquid or water soluble solid chemicals into a lawn sprinkler system, either above or below ground level. The system has one or two vertically oriented mixing chambers containing a filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,392 issued to Sarkiss discloses a mixing body for diverting a portion of liquid into a cartridge of chemical, thereby forming an effluent that is introduced into a water flow downstream within a sprinkler system. The cartridge, which contains a liquid concentrate, is inserted into the mixing body, which has an inlet and an outlet with one way valves that puncture a sealing layer of the cartridge. The effluent can be regulated by a needle valve that controls the volume.
Gooch et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,210,451 discloses a chemical dispenser which is connected directly to a sprinkler system. A saddle clamp attaches to a mains utility water line and has openings for water inlet and water discharge with an outlet nozzle extending into the mains water line. A reservoir with an open top spout, cap and basket permit a solid chemical to form an aqueous solution which is drawn by a pressure differential into the water line. A metering/shut-off valve is connected within the solution discharge line to control fluid volume and closure.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Gertie in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,364 and Palmer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,011.